


Тем, в чьих жилах течет кровь оборотня, сон не несет отдыха

by Evilfairy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Геральт из бухгалтерии, а не из Ривии.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Тем, в чьих жилах течет кровь оборотня, сон не несет отдыха

**Author's Note:**

> я проходила ведьмака, и юля сказала, что с одной из причесок геральт похож на офисного клерка, что и породило эту аюшку. не относитесь к ней серьезно, вообще не будьте слишком серьезными.

Лютик знает, что не должен огорчаться, услышав, как однажды Геральт из бухгалтерии говорит, что скорее отпинает свой компьютер до того, что тот или снова заработает как надо, или развалится, чем попросит его, стало быть, Лютика помощи. 

Геральт был одним из четырёх демонов бухгалтерии, с которыми никто никогда не хотел иметь никаких дел, если только это было возможно. Тремя остальными были Трисс, Йеннифэр и Филиппа, и Лютик был просто рад, что по роду своей деятельности редко бывает у них в гостях. Хотя с тех пор, как его повысили до старшего системного администратора, что на деле означало ответственность за весь компьютерный софт, ему приходилось чаще бывать в бухгалтерии - согласовывать компьютерные расходы компании. И знаете? Это всегда довольно травмирующий опыт: приходится стоять под гипнотическим взглядом Йеннифэр и пытаться казаться убедительным и компетентным, пока Трисс лопает на фоне жвачку, Филиппа разговаривает с кем-то по скайпу, а Геральт агрессивно стучит по клавиатуре. В любой другой раз Лютик бы расцвел в компании трех прекрасных женщин, но точно не здесь. Здесь ад.

Однажды Лютик решается высказаться на этот счёт:

— Ты знаешь, Геральт, — говорит он, уже стоя в дверях. — Совсем не нужно так сильно бить по клавишам, я делал недавно диагностику, время отклика у твоей клавиатуры очень хорошее, достаточно простого нажатия... 

Геральт прекращает мучить клавиши, и в кабинете воцаряется полнейшая тишина. И в этой тишине Геральт поднимает голову и смотрит на Лютика своим знаменитым взглядом серийного убийцы.

Да, у Геральта волчьи глаза и взгляд маньяка, которому известна сотня способов тебя расчленить. Лютик не знает, с чем это связано - с тем, что у Геральта просто такое лицо само по себе, или это виноваты синяки под его глазами и шрам. Возможно, бессонница у него от мерзкого кофе из автомата, который Геральт хлебает практически литрами. Никто во всей компании, кажется, физически не может перенести эту дрянь, кроме него. Только, возможно, Эскель. Или Ламберт.

Впрочем, говорит как-то Присцилла, скорее всего он пьёт столько кофе как раз из-за бессонницы, а не наоборот.

Обсуждения того, чем занят Геральт по ночам, бурные. Скорее всего Геральт бандит или наёмный убийца, который творит свои тёмные дела в ночи!

— А по утрам маскируется под бухгалтера? — прыскает Присцилла и больше в обсуждениях не участвует.

А Лютик же, черт побери его проклятый язык, говорит Геральту, встретив того у автомата:

— Ну у тебя и синяки под глазами. Ты вообще спишь? Или, — Лютик понижает голос, — тем, в чьих жилах течёт кровь оборотня, сон не несёт отдыха?

Геральт смотрит на него, и Лютик чувствует удушье. Кашляет. Думает: взглядом-то реально можно убить. Но тут Геральт отворачивается и уходит, метко запустив одноразовый стаканчик в урну в другом конце коридора. Позер!

Некоторое время Лютик думает, что обидел его. Шутка явно была не особо понятна, да и так вот, в лоб. Проблема Лютика в том, что он сначала говорит, а потом думает. Ему ещё и начинает сниться этот жуткий взгляд, во сне Лютик снова не может дышать, он задыхается, а потом просто... Просыпается и понимает, что запутался в одеяле.

Так что решение извиниться очень лёгкое. Лютик подлавливает Геральта на том же месте и говорит:

— Прости меня!

— За что?

За что? Лютик теряется: неужели он столько раз обижал Геральта?! Ну, стоит начать с последнего. 

— За мою вчерашнюю шутку! Про тех, в ком течёт кровь оборотня... Это была отсылка к…

— Скайриму, — заканчивает за него Геральт. И говорит невероятное: — Я знаю. Я играл.

— Так, ты на меня не обиделся?

Геральт странно на него смотрит. Настолько странно, что в голове Лютика понятия "обидеться" и "Геральт" разъезжаются в разные стороны.

  
  


— Знаешь, тебе нужно действительно постараться, чтобы обидеть Геральта, — позже говорит ему Золтан. — Он столько о себе наслушался…

  
  


Жизнь идёт своим чередом, когда три демона бухгалтерии внезапно объявляют общий сбор. Йеннифэр забирается на единственный стол в подсобке, так что все находятся у её ног, и начинает вещать, словно она вождь революции.

Дело оказывается в том, что у Геральта должен быть день рождения. Но Геральт никогда не отмечает этот праздник. Но они все коллеги, а потому должны сделать хоть какой-то подарок. Или она… Йэннифер не заканчивает. Но Трисс в наступившей тишине выразительно щелкает зажигалкой. 

Все согласны. 

И Лютик согласен. Лютик скидывается и готовит свой подарок, лично. Это песня! Которую он исполняет, подключив гитару к колонкам их офисной радиосвязи, когда Геральт появляется на работе.

После этого Лютика пытается убить уже весь офис, и что ж, это пока не полный провал! Ведь его пытается убить весь офис, кроме Геральта. Тот даже дает ему укрытие в тени своей персоны и кофейного автомата. 

Чувствуя некий вайб вдохновения, Лютик зовёт Геральта по-дружески выпить пива в местном пабе, обсудить видеоигры, женщин и вообще хорошо провести время.

— Нет, — просто отвечает Геральт.

— Это из-за пива? — не теряется Лютик. — Да, оно паршивое, но зато там показывают футбол!

— Ты любишь футбол, Лютик? — с иронией спрашивает его Геральт. Лютик мотает головой прежде, чем успевает соврать. — И я не люблю, — говорит Геральт.

— Слава богу, какое облегчение! — выдаёт Лютик и продолжает канючить.

— Ты слишком навязчивый, — сообщает ему Геральт и уходит в свой бухгалтерский ад, из которого точно доносится вопли грешников, согласующих бюджет с Трисс.

И вот, спустя пару дней Лютик случайно слышит, как Геральт говорит, что точно не позовёт его на помощь с компьютером.

И Лютик знает, что не должен быть огорчён. Но все равно почему-то ужасно огорчается.

Вообще-то он не слышит всей фразы, но ему достаточно. Навязчивый? Да, наверное, навязчивый, громкий и с глупыми шутками. На пару мгновений Лютику становится так себя жалко, так жалко, что он даже хочет уйти с этой работы и умереть у себя на диване, но потом в его кабинет заходит Присцилла и предлагает арахис в сыре. И не то чтобы его можно было вывести из личного кризиса, угостив сырным арахисом, но Лютик перестаёт огорчаться. А после они и вовсе идут пить (и петь) в бар. 

Геральт хорошо общается только со своими демонюгами из бухгалтерии, а от Йеннифэр у Лютика начинается изжога. Они, очевидно, люди из разных миров, и если Геральт выглядит сексуально, когда работает в компьютерных очках, то это не проблемы Лютика. Между ними нет связи.

Ничего между ними нет. Даже дружбы. 

Они даже не коллеги. Лютик ему не даст даже степлер! Даже скрепки для степлера! Даже одну единственную скрепку не даст…

А утром Лютик просыпается с ужасным похмельем от телефонного звонка.

Просыпается так, что едва не ловит остановку сердца.

Звонок оказывается от Геральта, который малоинформативно требует, чтобы Лютик приехал к нему домой и с чем-то помог. 

Собственно, Лютик не в том состоянии, чтобы куда-то ехать и что-то делать, но ради Геральта он все же превозмогает похмелье.

Живёт Геральт в обычной квартире. Лютик разочарован. Слова Йеннифэр про берлогу ничего не значили, Геральт просто живёт в квартире. Как и все.

Он носит белую футболку, которая отлично подчёркивает эти его мышцы, и тапочки. Чёртовы тапочки с волчьими мордами.

— Так. Чем я могу помочь? — Лютик надеется, что его лицо не слишком помято после вчерашнего вечера. 

Геральт смотрит на него так, будто думает откусить ему целую голову или всего лишь ногу, а потом машет рукой. Идёт в другую комнату. Лютик следует за ним, стараясь зачем-то не шуметь и двигаясь на цыпочках.

В комнате за столом сидит девочка. Такая же... эээээ.... блондинка, как и Геральт, с пухлыми щечками, россыпью очаровательных веснушек и яркими умными глазами. Ей лет десять, и она просто... невероятно милая!

— Привет, — с улыбкой говорит она.

— Привет, — отвечает Лютик.

— Это Цири, — заявляет Геральт. — Я купил ей компьютер не так давно, но пару дней назад…

— Он перестал включаться, — грустно заканчивает Цири. — Ты поможешь?

Даже будь Лютик полным сухарем он бы не смог ей отказать. Так что он садится в её кресло и начинает колдовать.

— Вчера мы не закончили разбирать отчёты, я буду в своём кабинете на видеозвонке с Трисс и Йен и Филь, — говорит Геральт.

— Передавай им привет! — просит Цири.

— Хорошо, ласточка, — тон Геральта становится совсем мягким, после чего он выходит.

Лютик польщён: доверить ему ребёнка и технику... Сильный шаг сильного мужчины.

С компьютером оказывается отформатированный полностью жёсткий диск, и это абсолютно не проблема. Он справляется быстро под аплодисменты Цири и остаётся посмотреть с ней видео про котят, пока Геральт работает (даже в субботу!). 

Уходя, Лютик не может не брякнуть.

— Я слышал, как ты говорил Йен, что скорее отпинаешь компьютер ногами, чем позовёшь меня помочь.

Геральт насупленно молчит, а после выдаёт:

— Она узнала, что у Цири сломался компьютер.. 

— Он не сломался, — тут же поправляет Лютик.

—... и предложила, чтобы я позвал тебя помочь. Но я не хотел.

Они молчат. У Лютика крутится на языке простое почему. Но в кои-то веке он молчит.

— Потому что, — все же говорит Геральт, — это не по работе, это из-за моего недосмотра за Цири она что-то испортила. Это не твоя работа. 

— Но ты позвал.

— Из-за Цири.

— Ага.

Лютик перекидывает длинную лямку сумки из-под ноута через плечо. Мнется.

— А пить вечером в бар ты не пошёл тоже из-за Цири?

Геральт ухмыляется.

— А ты догадливый.

— Эй!

— Цири десять, а я и без того весь день на работе, чтобы задерживаться ещё дольше.

— О.

Это мило. Так мило. Лютик хочет кричать.

— Ага.

Лютик машет на прощание и уходит, чуть ли не посвистывая. А в понедельник его вызывает к себе Йеннифэр и говорит, что он очень понравился Цири и что если он её обидит... Ей не нужно договаривать.

Возможно, потому что Лютик трепло, возможно, потому что это и так не было тайной, но весь офис знает теперь, что у Геральта есть дочь.

Но Геральт не злится, он даже не пытается убить Лютика взглядом, когда они встречаются привычно у кофейного автомата.

— Я тут подумал, — начинает он, ждёт пару мгновений сарказма Геральта и продолжает. — Может, в эти выходные нам сходить в парк? Днем? Ты, я и Цири?

Геральт молчит. Лютик готовится к очередному отказу, но внезапно губы Геральта посещает редчайший гость - неуловимая улыбка. Эта строчка столь поэтична, что Лютик хочет обязательно включить её в свою следующую песню.

Геральт говорит:

— Цири была бы рада.

И это означает да.


End file.
